Many appliances and devices today use electric motors. It is desired for the electric motor for many devices, such as home appliances like handheld vacuum cleaners, to be smaller, lighter and more powerful so as to reduce the size of the appliance while offering the same performance or to increase the motor power to improve the performance of the appliance without increasing its size.
In a known home appliance a low voltage direct current motor is used. The low voltage direct current motor includes a stator and a rotor. The stator has a round housing and a permanent magnet fixed to an inner surface of the housing. The rotor includes a rotor core and rotor windings wound about poles of the rotor core. The rotor windings are supplied with low voltage direct current power. In a known 300 series low voltage direct current motor, the housing of the motor has an outer diameter of 27.6 mm, the rotor core has an outer diameter of 18 mm, and a ratio of the outer diameter of the rotor core to the outer diameter of the housing is 65.2%. When the input voltage of the motor is 16.2V, the rated power output of the motor is typically less than 30 watts.